Death's Hand
by ashdemon
Summary: They lost the leader, the big brother. But some how, fate desides to play a little game called "Death's Hand." How is it played? With a bunch of twisted fates and agreements beyond human comprehension. Luckily the main pieces aren't human. Stories are on hiatus. Muse has been misplaced so, fingers crossed I start back up again.
1. Bringing It Together

Death's Hand  
Chapter 1: Bringing It Together

**A/N:** I was trying to make a comic but gave up. Made it a story. Hope ya like it.

**Disclaim:** I do not own or know the TMNT.

The machine beeped in rhythm with the unconscious turtle's heart. His brother sat in the chair beside the bed; hands folded and gaze to the floor. The unconscious turtle shifted, moaning and the brother's head snapped up, eyes wide.

"Leo?" the brother asked, looking at the awaking turtle.

The waking turtle moaned as he opened his eyes if just barely. "Raph," he mumbled.

"Hang on, Leo," the brother said, shifting in the chair and placing a hand on his brother's arm. "I'm going to go get Don and–"

"Raph," Leo cut in, voice barely a whisper as his strength ebbed away, "I can't hang on much longer."

Raph was visibly panicking at Leo's words and he stuttered, "But, Leo, you have to. You can't leave us. Not now."

Tears were streaming down Raph's face as he gripped the sheet tightly with his other hand. Leo retched over and covered Raph's white knuckle with his hand. "I'm sorry. Promise me, though, that this family...will stay the same...no matter what."

Raph bowed his head as Leo's hand lost its grip and whispered, "Promise bro."

The sound of footfall and heavy breathing came from the hall and Raph knew his baby brother was coming in a hurry.

"Leo!" Mikey called, panting, as he entered the room.

"Mikey..."

"Come back!" Raph stopped Mikey from reaching Leo. Raph held Mikey back with one arm, tears falling from his face as Mikey yelled, "Don't leave us!"

"He's already gone, Mikey," Raph snapped, his body shaking as he cried. The rest he said barely left his lips as a whisper as Mikey slowly broke down. "I'm sorry."

A few rooms down, an old rat lays his ears back and mumbles, "Leonardo."

"Leo," the fourth turtle said, sitting at his computer crying.

"I'm so sorry," Raph whispered into Mikey's shoulder as the pair stood there holding each other in a hug.

Several days later, a wind kicks leaves around a small group in front of a group before a grave, all garbed in black. The fall air was crisp and cold, just like most of the people standing before a new plaque in the ground. A flower was placed before the plague as a leaf covered the words briefly. When the wind kicked up again, the following was readable:

Leonardo Hamato  
1990-2008  
A brother and son forever.

A sword with a bandanna going across it was engraved below the saying. Nothing was passed among the group through words or movement. But as the sun began to set, two in the group shifted, saying something.

"We better be heading out, guys," the male said uneasily. The female nodded, walking over to the one closest to the grave. She gripped his gloved hand and whispered, "Take care, Donnie."

The turtle nodded, his black hat shading his wet face. The female moved the hat back a bit and kissed the turtle's forehead, pulling her friend into a hug. "I mean it, Donnie. I don't want to lose you too."

The female and male left, leaving the four mutants alone around the grave. The tallest shifted, clearing his throat. "Come on, we better be heading home too."

"Raphael is right," the shortest said. "Come."

Three of the four turned to leave but the tallest looked at the now middle child. He smiled. "Come on, brainiac. That includes you too."

Don chuckled. "I know. I'll see you at home. I just want to be here for a little longer."

"Not too long, Donatello."

"I'll be home in an hour, Sensei."

The small group of three left, leaving the lone turtle with his thoughts. Don sat on his heels, facing the grave. Tears were streaming down his face but no sound came from him. He started when the sound of footfall grew and he looked at the female squatting before the grave next to him. He read the inscription.

Jordan Leko  
1989-2005  
Missed brother and friend.

"Hey, bro," the female mumbled, talking to the plague. "I got my license today. I dove all the way here to show ya that I could do it."

She paused, sighing. "Our baby brother died three months ago to pneumonia. You already knew that, though, didn't you? I'm in my second foster home. There's a little boy named Benny whose parents are abusive. They never lay a finger on him but his mother gets beat regularly and she yells at me after word, blaming me for everything. I take the abuse. No one's going to believe me unless I have some proof and I've never gotten a bruise from her hand.

"Benny's sweet. He needs me there for some acceptance. His father's in the same gang you were in that got ya killed. When her husband dies, though, she'll probably going to marry another just like him." She sighed. "I miss ya, bro. I'm all alone here, 'xcept for Benny. I told ya if you joined the Foot, it would be the death of ya."

She stood, chuckling. "I probably should have been careful on what I had said, hu?"

Don stood, gaining the female's attention. She turned swiftly and the gold pendant bounced against her chest. His eyes were drawn instantly to the engraving and he gaped. "You're part of the Guardians?"

"The what?" the female asked.

Don pointed at the pendant. "That's a Guardian's pendant. Why are you wearing it if you don't even know who the Guardians are?"

She gripped the pendant, looking at the plague beside her. "I was given this by a man when my brother entered this gang of some sorts saying that as long as I wear this, I'm protected. Guess I never pulled myself to chuck it."

"You said that your brother was part of a gang of some sorts. Which gang?"

"The Foot." She shrugged. "Well, that's what he called it at least."

"You're not part of the Foot, are you?"

She laughed. "Are ya nuts? _I_ was the one that told my older brother not to. _He_ was the one that said it brought great money. _He's_ the one that died because he joined that fucking group."

She sighed, cringing slightly. "I'm sorry, but talking about that group of murderers puts me on edge."

"It's fine," Don said. He chuckled. "I'm Donatello, by the way."

"Linda." She smiled. "Guess we forgot intros, hu?"

"Yeah, I was always bad at that piece."

Linda looked at her watch and her smile began to disappear. "I better be heading home. My foster parents don't like it when I'm late."

Don nodded. "Do you have a phone or access to the Internet?"

"I have my own phone and at least once every two weeks."

Don dug into his pocket for a scratch piece of paper and pencil. He scribbled something down and handed it to Linda, saying, "So we can maybe talk later."

She took the piece of paper and slipped it into her pocket. "Don't know how that'll work but sure. Bye, Donatello."

"See ya, Linda."

**A/N:** Hey look! I got farther than my comic sketch did.


	2. Bullet Game

Death's Hand  
Chapter 2: Bullet Game

**A/N:** Hey look! Chapter 2!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or know the TMNT.

The door opened just barely, letting in the sound of fighting. It closed and an 8-year-old boy met her sleepy gaze. He climbed onto the bed and curled up against her, his face in her chest. She placed a comforting arm around the little kid and he plugged his ears. Pulling the boy under her, she shifted to keep him hidden from the door.

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out. The boy cringed but she didn't. Sighing, she placed a hand over his and squeezed her eyes shut as her door flew open. She heard the gun loaded and knew it was being aimed. When the shot rang in her ears, she instantly relaxed. The gun hadn't been aimed at her and she knew exactly where the bullet went, taking her foster father's life.

She reached to her bedside table and grabbed her phone. Making sure that Benny couldn't see the mess, Linda dialed 911.

"New York Emergency. What's your emergency?"

"My foster parents just killed themselves. I have their son curled up against me. We are unharmed."

"Do you have an address?"

"My phone has emergency location thingy in it, if that helps."

"It does. Can I have you stay on the phone for me?"

"Sure, but I have to call a friend of mine."

"What for?"

"He can get me a place to stay for a bit."

Silence.

"Go ahead."

Linda picked up the piece of paper that Donatello had given her and dialed the number. After a few rings, someone answered. "Hello?"

"Donatello?"

"This is he."

"Hey, it's Linda."

"Hey Linda. How are things going?"

"Not so good. My foster parents just killed themselves and their 8-year-old boy is curled up against me. We're unharmed, though."

She heard him sigh on the other line. "That's good."

"Can I ask ya a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you get me a place to stay? Maybe for two?"

"Yeah. April would probably be honored to take ya in till things got settled."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll call her up and talk to her. I'll get back to ya when I get an answer, OK?"

"Yeah. Thanks Donatello."

"No problem."

Donatello hung up and Linda looked at her phone before speaking again. "Did you hear all of that?"

"Yes."

"K. I'm going to put my phone down but on speaker. If I don't start moving, I'll go stir crazy just laying here."

"Just don't mess with any evidence."

"Don't worry, I'm not touching anything."

Linda put her phone on speaker and placed it on her bedside table. She pulled Benny into her arms and held him tight as she stood before the windows next to her bed. Her back was to her foster father's corpse and Linda kept Benny's head against her chest. He didn't need to see the mess like she had once.

A song played on her lips and soon she was singing lightly a song she barely remembered learning. It was short but she repeated it, rubbing Benny's back as she shifted before the windows. Sirens grew louder and Linda sighed. She picked up her phone and took it off of speaker. "They're here."

"OK. Thank you for staying calm."

"No prob." Linda hung up and as she aimed to put the thing in her pocket, it started to ring and she looked at it as if it was a bomb. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Linda? It's Donatello."

"Oh, hey Donatello. Well?"

"She said it's fine. Are the emergency vehicles already there?"

"Yeah."

"Are the cops going to take you to her place or do you want her to pick you up?"

The front door crashed to the floor and Benny winced. "Don't know. They just entered the house."

"Call and let me know so I can let April know."

"Sure thing."

Linda hung up just as two officers entered her room. One had his gun drawn, looking at the male corpse, while the other walked carefully around the mess towards her and Benny.

"Come with me, ma'am," he said gently, holding out a hand. "We'll take you out of here."

Linda stepped forward, keeping Benny's face covered. The officer led Linda out with a hand on her back and when they stepped outside, there was already a small crowd around the yellow tape. Linda was led to one of the cop cars and she sat on the edge of the back seat, her feet barely touching the sidewalk.

Benny started to cry in her arms and a female officer came over, asking if he was OK. Linda nodded with a small smile on her face. "He's just a bit shaken up. He'll be fine."

The female officer squatted before her, asking questions that Linda answered as best as she could. The conclusion of this talk? Linda and Benny were to be taken to April's place. The pair would stay there for a week and then, if Benny's family has a place for him, Benny would go live with relatives. Linda would move to the next foster home or orphanage.

The female officer closed the door as Linda bucked herself and Benny in. Benny was sleeping now and Linda pulled out her phone as the female officer's partner walked over. She called Donatello, praying that he would answer.

"Hey Linda. Well?"

"They're going to take us to April's. What's her address?"

As Donatello spoke, Linda typed the address out on her phone. Linda told Donatello to meet her and Benny there before hanging up. The female officer and her partner entered the cop car and the female officer asked for an address. Linda just handed the female officer her phone and the male officer nodded, plugging the address into the GPS system in the vehicle.

"Here you go," the female officer said, handing Linda back her phone. "How are you holding up?"

"Fine, I guess," Linda shrugged. She looked at the sleeping boy next to her. "I'm more worried on how Benny's going to react to all of this."

"What do you mean?"

Linda sighed, running her hand over Benny's brown hair. "My first foster parents killed themselves in front of me. I was covered in their blood, shaking, when the emergency response vehicles got there. I hadn't moved and I was pretty stiff getting up. It shook me, yes, but it didn't stick hard with me.

"He, on the other hand, is very sensitive. He knows when bad things are going to happen or has happened. He always comes to me, looking for comfort and protection. I'm all he has. He doesn't even know who his relatives are; he's been so isolated.

"During school, he would get picked on for his skills and sensitivity. Poor kid couldn't even pull himself to kill a spider as a dare. With me, he feels accepted and can actually trust someone. I've been teaching him how to deal with all the verbal abuse that he receives, putting what he feels either through his creativity or talking to someone about it."

"He won't always have that luxury," the female officer said, pity visible in her eyes.

"That's where you're wrong," Linda said, meeting the officer's blue gaze. "If he keeps being as sensitive as he is and choosy on who he hangs out with, he'll always have someone to talk to who is just like me. He'll bring that in, no matter what."

The female officer smiled lightly, nodding. Facing forward, the female officer and her partner started talking. Linda looked out her window, watching as cars drove pass and the building loomed overhead. Benny shifted, drawing Linda's attention. There was a gentle smile on his face and she knew that they were in good territory now. She continued running a hand over his head until the cop car pulled up before an antique shop.

"Benny," Linda said gently, shaking the boy's shoulder. "Come on, Benny. We're here."

"10 more minutes," he mumbled, sitting up.

She chuckled. "When we get inside."

Benny nodded and the male officer opened the door. Linda slid out of the cop car and Benny followed her, clinging to her shirt. The shop light turned on and a redhead came to the shop door, unlocking it.

"Can I help you officer?"

"Are you Ms. April?" the male officer asked.

The redhead frowned. "Yes."

He stepped aside. "This is Linda Leko and Benny Copperfield. Miss Leko said that Donatello had told you that she was coming."

The redhead's face lit up. "Oh. Yes, he did. I just got off the phone with him."

The female officer looked at Linda who nodded. The female officer smiled and walked Linda and Benny to the redhead. Linda turned to the partners and said, "Thank you so very much."

"You're welcome," the female officer said, getting into the cop car.

The car drove off and Linda looked at the redhead. "Is he here?"

"Hu?"

"Is Donatello here?"

The redhead smiled. "Yes, he's upstairs waiting."

"Come on, Benny," Linda said, leading the boy into the shop. Benny released her shirt and started walking ahead of her towards the open door to a stair well. The closer to the stairs he got, the happier he seemed. Linda smiled. "It's been a while since he's been this happy."

"Why?" April asked, walking next to Linda as they headed up the stairs.

"His parents were always fighting and his mother would yell at me after she got beaten. He's very sensitive to that kind of thing."

April looked at the little boy hurrying up the stairs as fast as he could go. When April and Linda made it to the landing where Benny was jumping up and down excitedly at, April opened the door to her apartment. The little boy ran past her into the apartment and when Linda entered, she saw him attached to a mutant turtle's leg.

"What the hell?" the turtle snapped. His red bandanna tails fluttered around him as he snapped his head towards the redhead as Benny said over and over thank you. "Why's this kid clinging to _my_ leg?"

"Don't know," Linda said, shrugging. "Apparently he thinks you're the safest one here to do that to."

Snorts and laughter came from the remaining three mutant turtles and a giant rat. She smiled as the turtle with the red bandanna turned almost as red as his bandanna. He tried prying the kid off but ended up having the kid hanging around his neck like a necklace.

"Try tickling him," Linda said over the laughter.

The red clad turtle looked at her like she was craze but did it any ways. As the boy began giggling and squirming, the red clad turtle found how fun it was toying with the 8-year-old. The purple clad turtle stood and stood before Linda. "How ya holding up, Linda?"

"Great, knowing that Benny's acting this way." The turtle just looked at her and she smiled. "He's very sensitive so the fact that he's clinging to him is the best reaction you can get out of him."

"Ah."

The rat stood up and walked towards Linda. Both Benny and the red clad turtle stopped messing around as the rat stood before Linda. She smiled lightly as the rat cupped her cheek. She placed her hand on his as tears formed in her eyes.

"So much pain in one so calm and happy," the rat said, his voice heavy with age and knowledge. "Why do you hold so much pain, child."

"It's a long story."

The purple clad turtle smiled. "We have time."

"Well, it starts a bit over three years ago, before my older brother died to the hand of this gang he was in. The Foot."

**A/N:** Well, what do you think? I got all of this from trying to do a comic. I impress myself sometimes.


End file.
